Samantha Valentine
Samantha Valentine is one of the 6 main roles of this story. From season 1 she had been making her apereance. With the whole thing of Mike kissing Ashley left her heartbroken this was the reason for her to quit the group. After her parents taking her to Arts Academy, Sammy learns that it is easier to forgive and enemy that it is to forgive a friend. 1. Appearence: Samantha is a tall and thin girl. Has brown hair wich is almost Black and curly (She hates that people allways say her hair color is Black) Her ayes are dark Brown almost Black as her hair. Her skin color is taned and usually has her nails painted. During 6 grade (When she was friend with Mike, Ashley and James) She was super taned and weared Brown Contact Lenses. (She was a Swimmer) But after moving to a cold town (Name onknown) and not receiving sun her skin got ligther. 2. Personality: Samantha is a Sweetheart, Nice typical girl. The mayority of persons do not know she is a strong girl inside, she ialso smart and the mayority of people take her as a role model. 3. Season 1: Sammy was a nice girl during season 1. But it was hard for her to forgive her former frenemies Ashley and Mike after sharing a kiss at the end of 6th grade. She forgive them and become friends again. Here she met Connor and emedietley got a crush on him, she allways talk about him and decided to help him dedicate a song to that special someone he liked (Thinking it was her). The girl was actually Lucy, she confront him and ask him why he was flirting with her if he was in love of Lucy. He denied being flirting with her and called her "Deluded" and a bit dummy for thinking he could be in love of her. Sammy was so sad and decided to ask Lucy if she felt that way for Connor but Lucy denied it and said she couldn't repeat what Ashley have done. Ashley hearing this gets so mad and stops talking to both of them. In next episodes Connor kisses Lucy infront of the whole class, wich makes her remember the situation of Ashey and Mike. Alison Laughs at her and calls her "Looser". In a fake dairy who Alison wrote (Who was also in love of Connor) Said she though Mike and Connor were the same: Players, Cheaters and Best Friends Kissers. Wich makes both boys to start to hate her. Now Mike, Connor and Ashley are mad at her, and she still does not talk to Lucy so she only has her new friend Tyler and James.At the half of the season the 3 form a band called the 3 stars and become the ICON of the class wich makes Alison so angry that she decides to enter to the band battle against the 3 stars. She conforms a group called "Perfects" with Hanna Heather and Connor (Her new boyfrriend). Ashley, Mike and her have a chat with the teachers and Mike and Ashley are forced to join 3 stars now called 5 stars. At the end of the season James gives the songs and gossips of 5 stars to the perfects and quits to the academy. The guys are forced to continue and at the end of the season her group finds a song she supposly wrote about Tyler who leaves Mike heartbroken (He had a CRUSH on her) and Sammy so debastated she leaves the group "FOREVER".